The present invention relates generally to welding devices and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for securing and aligning various components of a welding torch with respect to one another.
A common metal welding technique employs the heat generated by electrical arcing to transition workpieces to a molten state, for welding the workpieces together. One technique that employs this arcing principle is wire-feed welding. At its essence, wire-feed welding involves routing current from a power source and into a wire electrode that is brought into close proximity with the workpieces. When close enough, current arcs from the wire electrode to the workpiece, completing a circuit and generating sufficient heat to weld the workpieces to one another. Often, the wire electrode is consumed and becomes part of the weld itself. This technique is commonly referred to in the industry as gas metal arc welding (GMAW or MIG).
In many industrial settings, such as production facilitates, automation techniques are married with wire-feed welding devices, to improve manufacturing processes, for instance. As one example, robotic assemblies are often utilized to direct the wire-feed welding device to the appropriate position with respect to the workpiece. That is, the articulateable robotic assembly moves a welding torch of the welding system to a desired position or set of positions with respect to the workpiece. This pattern of movement of the robotic assembly and, resultantly, the welding torch is typically defined by a programmed routine. And this movement pattern is oft repeated, as is the case for workpieces moving on an assembly line, for instance.
Because the movements of the welding torch are often automated, errors in alignment of its various components can lead to improper positioning of the weld on the workpiece, for instance. In other words, the automated system, because of misalignments, may perform a welding operation on a workpiece at the wrong location. Additionally, improper installation of the various components of the welding torch can lead to undesirable impacts of the welding torch with surrounding environmental structures. Indeed, certain clearances may not be sufficient if the welding torch is assembled in a manner that deviates from what is expected by the automation program, for instance.
Unfortunately, various events can lead to improper positioning of the welding torch with respect to the remainder of the system. Over a period of time, movement of the welding torch can cause its various components to shift with respect to one another, for instance. Moreover, a technician, during installation or maintenance, may install the various components of the welding torch improperly, leading to a discrepancy between the position of the welding torch expected by the automated system and the actual position of this torch.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved welding torch and, more particularly, a need for improved apparatus and methods for assembly and alignment of various components of the welding torch with respect to one another.